


Reunited

by marvmorg



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Spy Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvmorg/pseuds/marvmorg
Summary: Rose Tico has not heard from the Spy in sometime and is very worried for her husband. Yes, Rose Tico married the Resistance Spy in the First Order.Cute little fic for GingerRose. Love this ship.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	Reunited

Rose paced the base airfield anxiously, as the spy had missed his communications time slot. He had never missed it before, and she was worried that something bad had befallen the man. If he was found out to be the spy, she was unsure if he would live, and so she continued to nervously pace around. Her pacing eventually started to get on Poe’s nerves, and so he finally spoke up. 

“Rose stop pacing, the spy will contact you when they need to. There’s no need to worry, it’s just a First Order scum trying to save skin when we finally win this war - a guarantee now that we have two force users on our side.” 

This comment made Rose’s blood boil. She couldn’t stand hearing Poe talk about him like this. See, just 3 years ago, she had married the Spy in secret, before he was set to go undercover. That was why she was so nervous and anxious about him missing his time slot, because there was such a deep emotional connection behind her and the spy. She really did love and miss him. 

“Poe, I swear to god I will stun you if you don’t shut up man. This spy is the only reason we have been able to survive so long. Besides, if you have a problem with it, take it up with Leia!” Rose snarked back at him. Poe just raised his hands up in surrender and went to go find Finn. 

Suddenly, a movement to her left caught her attention. It was Ben and Rey giggling to each other, with bags and sabers on them. She called out to them. 

“Hey guys, what's up? You guys going out for some training?” 

“Secret mission from Leia actually, sorry Rose, I know you’ve been stuck on base for a while.” 

“No, No, go guys, have fun and don’t die.” she joked to the pair of them. They nodded at her, and boarded the one janky Tie fighter they had in their collection. She thought it weird that they weren’t taking the Falcon, but shrugged it off as her mind began wandering back to the spy again. 

Finally after three hours of no communication, Rose gave up and went to the mess hall to find some dinner. She spotted Finn and Poe, sitting at a table, eating and laughing to themselves. She quickly went into the line and grabbed some fruit and a glass of water, she was still so nervous about the spy that she wasn’t feeling very hungry. She quickly walked over to Finn and Poe, setting her tray down across from them and taking a heavy seat. Finn smiled at her, unaware of the raging conflict within Rose. The trio chattered happily for a few minutes, eating in between sentences. Finn then left to go check if Rey had returned. The two left at the table began to chat again, going back and forth about how to modify Poe’s X-Wing correctly to help with the accuracy. 

“No you need to replace the chips in the mod…” Rose trailed off. 

“What is it?” Poe asked curiously. 

“I have an urgent message from the General to meet her in her office…” Rose then rose hurriedly, leaving her food and Poe behind. 

She rushed through the halls of the base, trying to get to Leia’s office quickly. She soon arrived at the door, knocking softly. “Come in.” she heard a voice from inside call out. She turned the knob and stepped in, closing the door softly behind her. “You called me…” she began to say before she cut herself off in surprise, her hand flying to cover her mouth; tears springing in her eyes. Standing in front of her was Armitage Hux, First Order General, Rebel Spy, and her husband. He had a look of relief in his eyes as he laid his eyes on her. Behind him stood Ben, Rey and Leia, all with sympathetic looks in their eyes; Rey and Ben not so subtly holding hands. 

Rose ran at Armitage, jumping at him as he easily caught her in his arms. She buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent, something she had missed. He gently set her down and she stared up at his now gaunt, tired face. Before she could react however, he lent down and kissed her softly before pulling away. Rose then took a look at him, and a cross look appeared on her face, as she took in the rest of his appearance. That was when she finally noticed the blaster wound on his chest, and the tight bandage wrapped there. The tears began to well up in her eyes, but Armitage just stroked her face lovingly. Rose then decided that a scolding could wait for the privacy of their room. Rose then peeked around Armitage at the rest of the group there. 

“I thought that he still had more time undercover before he was to be brought back?” she asked Leia. 

“He was compromised sweetie, so I sent Rey and Ben today to retrieve him, and they did - just in the nick of time too.” 

“Is that where the chest piece came from?” Ben looked sheepish at that one. 

“Well he was wearing a chest protector, however I missed a Trooper during our escape which managed to hit him in the chest, but it didn’t hurt him, just knocked him out for a bit.” Ben admitted. At that admission Hux began to grumble something under his breath. Rose and Rey both looked at each other and began laughing, because somethings will never change. 

“Well you lot are dismissed, go get changed and have a decent night’s sleep, I will make the announcement in the morning about Hux.” Leia said caringly, with a small smile on her face. 

At that Rose turned back to Armitage and just held him again, fearful that he would disappear again. He lent down, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. Ben and Rey were grabbing their things, while Leia began organizing papers for the morning. Before anyone could react, the door burst open, Finn and Poe rushing in out of breath. 

“General!” 

“General! Hux has been sighted on base! We need to lock it down.” Poe huffed out, hands on his knees. He then finally looked up and saw the scene before him. Mouth agape, he slapped Finn on the shoulder, also drawing him up. The two of them then simultaneously drew their blasters, with Rose moving from hugging Hux, to standing in between him and the trigger happy pair. 

“Can you two calm down? Hux is with us. Now if you morons will excuse us, it has been a long day and me and my husband are very tired.” Rose let out tiredly. And with that she grabbed Armitage’s hand and dragged him past the duo; right out the door. Finn and Poe stood there shocked before Finn clued in to what was said. 

“Wait… did she say husband?” Immediately after Finn said it, all anyone could hear was Ben Solo’s deep belly laughs, and Rey’s soft giggles telling him to stop.


End file.
